{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs19 The Pediatric Division of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network is part of The Biopathology Center (BPC)\par of The Research Institute at Nationwide Children's Hospital. The mission of the BPC is to improve strategies\par for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer patients increasing cure rates and decreasing side effects in\par therapy. In line with this mission, the Pediatric Division's broad and long-term objective is to continue our\par service in providing biospecimens and improving access to high quality human malignant, benign, diseased,\par and uninvolved tissue.\fs20\par \par }